


my safe space is with you

by lil_miss_stake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_miss_stake/pseuds/lil_miss_stake
Summary: (TW: struggle with mental health, also teen and upwards for swearing)Just a short story about Kenmas struggle with mental health and Kuroo comforting him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 46





	my safe space is with you

**Author's Note:**

> this story was inspired by this haikyuu texting video (https://youtu.be/EWSgSAVorws)  
> go give it some love
> 
> i hope you enjoy this and i’d love to get kudos and comments <3

It was around 3 in the afternoon on a Saturday and Kuroo still hadn’t heard from Kenma once. It was possible he was still asleep ,however, considering Kenmas mental health has been getting quite bad recently you can never be to sure. He’s been way more sluggish in school and looks like he hasn’t been eating much. Since Kenma wasn’t replying he decided to just show up like he normally did.

Once he arrived he knocked on the door and was greeted by Kenmas mum.  
“Hello aunty sorry for the intrusion,” he lent down to give her a hug “is Kenma doing okay? He hasn’t been himself so i wanted to check on him”

“Nonsense! you know you’re always welcome here sweetie!” her eyes sadden slightly as she moved onto the topic of her son. “He’s..he’s getting bad again. He keeps snapping at me, not sleeping, he’s barely eaten the past week and i’m not even sure the last time he showered...” she trailed off on a tangent only regaining concentration when Kuroo gave her a light squeeze on the shoulder, along with a sympathetic smile.

“I’ll see if i can help” he started to walk towards Kenmas room before turning to face her again “you know... it’s not your fault. your a great mum he’s just going through it at the moment”

Her face soften “Thank you Kuroo that means a lot” She returned to her energetic self, ironically the opposite of her son “Now go get your lover boy!”

The black haired boy walked up to Kenmas room “It’s me Kenma, can i come in?” He wasn’t getting a reply so he just decided to enter. He made a beeline to the bed where Kenma was laying, trying to avoid the mess on the floor. He sat next to Kenma who was laying still facing the wall, eyes wide and unblinking. “Hey kitten, how’ve you been?” he slowly moved his hand to the multi dyed hair laying next to him, testing the boundaries to make sure Kenma was comfortable. When he didn’t flinch or pull away he’s started raking his hands through the pudding cups hair. ‘greasy’ he thought to himself. “Hey ken ken when was the last time you had a shower?”

Kenma finally acknowledged Kuroo and mumbled back “I don’t know, probably like 3 days ago or something”

With that Kuroo had his first objective in mind: get Kenma to take a bath.

“If I go run you a bath will you come and get in it? I’ll wash your hair for you, you don’t have to do anything but sit there for me”

Kuroo was starting to get nervous this would be harder then he thought when Kenma didn’t immediately respond, but after waiting a few minutes Kenma finally agreed. “Okay i’ll be right back”

Kuroo headed to the bathroom to fill up the bath. Adding bubbles because although they’ve seen each other naked multiple times, he knows Kenma can feel abit insecure. Once he was convinced the bath was ready he went to collect Kenma. “Your baths ready” Kenma only nodded in response but padded his way to the bathroom stripping down and climbing into the tub. Kuroo sat on the steps just outside the tub opposite him. Kuroo didn’t want to overwhelm Kenma so they sat in comfortable silence for awhile. Eventually the bed headed boy grabbed the shampoo and conditioner then began to wash Kenmas hair. “That’s way better right?” Kuroo didn’t expect a response nor did he get one.

After Kenma was all washed down and his teeth were brushed Kuroo told him to go get dressed while he cleaned up the mess in the bathroom. By the time he re-entered the bedroom Kenma was curled up in one of Kuroos jumpers paired with loose tracksuit bottoms and long socks overlaying them.  
“Your hairs still dripping ken ur gonna get sick” Kuroo said before rubbing his towel through his wet hair, Kenma lent into the touch.

“When was the last time you ate baby?”

“I had a sandwich last night”

“Kitten you’ve gotta take care of yourself”

“Not been bothered”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not right now”

Although he was worried he knew not to push, Kenma will tell him when he’s ready.  
“I’m going to whip you up some gourmet microwave noodles so prepare to be amazed” Kuroo said with over exaggerated expressions. 7 minutes later he returned placing a bowl as well as a big bottle of water infrount of Kenma who was currently sitting in a ball on his desk chair. Kenma began to eat the noodles slowly but surely.

“I’m going to tidy up in here Kenma” Kuroo commented.

“AGGH STOP!” the clank of the fork hitting the bowl and kenma screaming startled Kuroo. Tears started filling Kenmas vision and quickly began spilling over his big golden eyes.

Kuroo reached out to him “Kitten are yo-“

He was cut off with a loud “DONT TOUCH ME!”

Sometimes Kenma got like this, he just needed a moment to calm down so thats what Kuroo gave him. He crouched down kneeling infrount of Kenma waiting until he was obviously ready to talk.

After a long sigh Kenma piped up “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shouted at you” His voice sounded strained so Kuroo passed him the water bottle.

“It’s okay Kenma”

“No it’s not! You deserve so much better than what I give you. I’m sorry you had to spend your Saturday looking after me, bathing me and feeding me because im not fucking capable of doing shit on my own. I’m a mess and i’m just ruining your life! You deserve a normal person. Someone way better then me.” Kenmas voice was shaking and tears were still falling heavily from his eyes. “It’s not fair that I ruin your life with my fucked up mental health. We can’t even go out and do normal couple things because I might have a stupid panic attack. And I know you really wanna do all that sappy shit, I see the ways your eyes light up when Bou tells you all the cute dates him and Akaashi go on. But instead you got me, a ugly piece of shit who can’t even look after himself”

At this point Kenma is heaving, it seems the words just kept spilling out of him. Kuroo grabbed Kenmas hands in attemp to ground him, his intense gaze meeting a frantic one. “Come on breath for me baby” Kuroo purposely exaggerated his breathing in attempt to get Kenma to follow along. “Hey squeeze my hands, keep looking at me” these weren’t orders, merely suggestions, but Kenma followed along never the less. Once he settled Kuroo decided to counter argue everything Kenma said. 

“Okay listen Kozume Kenma you are the love of my life and I can’t see myself without you. I don’t want to EVER hear you say i’d be better off without you and that you mess with my life because you absolutely do not. I’m not looking after you by force, i’m doing it by choice because I absolutely adore you. You can’t control everything that goes on inside of your head and that’s okay, you don’t have to fight through this alone. I am always going to be here for you and we are going to get through this together. You do so much for me already that you don’t know. Who comforts me when i’m stressing about school?”

“...me” Kenmas voice was soft and low.

“Who gives me a reason to wake up in the morning and who motivates me to always do my best?”

“...me”

“Exactly! You! I love you, and that means all of you. I love you when you’re laughing so hard you can’t breath,” 

Kuroo placed a kiss on Kenmas head.

“I love you when you’re throwing a fit after dying in a game,” 

He kissed his nose.

“and I love you through all your mental health.” 

He cupped his cheeks and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“I love you because you’re you. We’ve been friends since childhood and i’ve been aware of all your so called ‘imperfections’ since before we got together and I still CHOSE to date you because I think you’re amazing. And yes i’d love to go on cute sappy dates but I know they make you uncomfortable and I never want to put you in a situation where you feel that way. I want our relationship to be a safezone so don’t be afraid to talk to me. Also how DARE you call yourself ugly you’re literally one of the most beautiful people i’ve ever met in my entire life.”

Kenma was at a loss for words. So many emotions were filling him at once and they were making him sleepy. He didn’t even realise he was crying again until Kuroo was wiping his eyes. 

“You okay kitten?”

“Yes I just...I love you so much” Kenma got off the chair climbing into Kuroos lap pulling him into a tight embrace. They sat like that for a while up until Kuroo felt Kenmas body going limp and a small yawn escape his mouth.

“You tired ken ken?” he only got a hum in response taking that as his que to carry Kenma to bed. 

The dark haired boy was going to continue cleaning untill he felt a tug on his sleeve, he looked to see Kenma starring at him with half lidded eyes;

“Tetsurō...stay with me”

How could Kuroo say no? Not that he was planning to.

Kenma drifted off to sleep snuggled up to Kuroos side. He made a mental note to get Kenma to eat and help clean his room later, but right now, cuddling with Kenma is the only place he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story if you got to the end UwU
> 
> all comments and kudos will be appreciated <3
> 
> have a lovely day :D


End file.
